Remari Viela
Remari Viela was 7th-seat of the Highguard and is one of the Royal Guard's more interesting characters, he is the first Aeon-Thera hybrid to become a Highguard. History Born to lowlander Laneseia Viela, a healer in Termia City's Hospital, and the mysterious Thera known as Kread, the two met when Kread was taken in to Termia Hospital when his clan tried to kill him after a miscarriage of justice. Wary but wanting to help Laneseia applied her healing magic, although the wounds left by other Thera were deep and some of his tendons and energy pathways never properly healed. Terrified to go back to his clan's village in The Wilds Lan took him in, against her friends concerns, and found him to be quite gentle. After almost a year together trying to fully heal Kread, Laneseia fell pregnant, but jist before Remari's birth Kread's clan, the Tsamak, wished to re-trial the Thera. Kread was dubious, but out of honor went back to the Wilds with them. Unfortunately Lan never saw Kread again, but knew the Thera's traditions and respected their many clan-cultures, and took to raising Remari with help from friends and family. The boy was bulled in school, and even ignored because of his halfbreed status and bulkier appearance compared to the other children, somewhat looked as a monster by other Termian Aeons, even adults, who had a history with halfbreeds doing terrible things. Nevertheless Remi's son resonance manifested quite early, and like his mother he was a gifted healer. When Remari began training at Termia City Hospital many patients refused to be treated by him and soon the boy was denied further training; not knowing what to do with his life Remari ran away from home, hoping to find his father in the Wilds, perhaps even hoping the Tsamak would somehow take him in, but it wasn't long before it began to get dark, he was lost and afraid and in need of food. When the boy came across what looked like a large dying animal he rushed to try to help, but remained cautious. It turned out he had come across an old Thera from the wandering Calicai clan who called himself Imici, the old gentle giant had won a battle with a young member of the Davoma Tribe in one of their ritual battles over territory, but despite the win, Imici was badly injured, and dying. Trying to heal him the Davoma warrior returned to finish the job, not willing to go back to his village without a kill, and a large Calicai would be an exceptional trophy, but out of fear and a need to protect Imici Remari gathered Imici's injuries and transformed them into energy, throwing it back at the Davoma warrior and killing him outright. Shocked, Remari felt a deep shame and regret, but thanked him for saving his life. With no village of his own Imici, belonging to a tribe with no villages or real territory, taught Remari about surviving in the wilds, and finally convinced him to return to his mother and he guided him back. Not long after his return Ciel had gotten word of Remari's adventure in the Wilds, likely watching the boy from the beginning, and allowed him to train as a medic-guard. His entrance into the medic-division of the lowguard was a push, and caused outrage in the royal council, let alone actually becoming a highguard, but Ciel reminded everyone that it was him alone who was the head guard, and the final decision was always with him who belongs in his guard. Powers and Abilities Powers Aeon-Thera Hybrid Physiology: '''Rem possesses half the strength, agility, senses and reactions of a Thera and is physically bulkier, able to take care of himself in a physical sense much better than any Aeon. He has pointed ears that, like his father display notch-like patterns, has long eyebrows and unruly dark hair. He has large lower canines although unlike his father these do not protrude from his lips. His eyes are red and has cat-like pupils and unlike Aeons has the potential to grow facial hair. He also has Aeon hydrophobic skin and hair, his body is 79-percent efficient, meaning he only produces waste once every year and like Aeons has sonn-potential. Remari also grew wings after finally being allowed an Ascension ceremony that allowed him to fly, although has not yet properly mastered flight. '''Vitasonnicary: Remari's sonn resonance centered around life-force energy like his mother, although Rem delved much more deeply into it's properties and gained abilities unique to healers. This energy often manifested as a red light. * Healing: The Primary use of his ability to manipulate life-force energy, which Aeons called "vita", through sonn was healing and Remari was particularly good at it, so much so that it was second-nature to him and could heal wounds usually quite difficult for regular healers, without scarring. * Pain Manipulation: He learned to decrease the pain of others to reduce their suffering as a form of sonn-anesthesia, however it has been suggested that he could, in theory do the opposite, but has never attempted to do so. * Forcefields: He could generate red energy barriers from his own vita in the form of spheres, domes or walls. Anyone within his shields will heal to a limited degree, enabling him to take care of multiple patients at once. ** Emergency Mass Teleportation: Remari could combine the bioenergy of multiple patients within a healing field to help move them away from harms way, the more people he had the easier and further away he could teleport, but curiously found it very difficult to teleport on his own as this ability fed off of his healing ability. * Vita-Antivita Manipulation: Rem found a way to physically damage other living things by re-purposing the negative 'damaged' energy from a wound into blasts, first discovering this when healing the dying Thera Imici, taking his wounds and transforming their negative damaged vita or "antivita" into an energy that killed a Davorma warrior. Later even used this energy to apply damage to non-living targets, even increase things such as infection and disease, something not thought possible via vitasonn, but admits he finds the depths to which this ability had was far to sinister and 'Arcadian' for often use and only dared use it when he truly had to. Abilities: * Biology Expert: He studied for a while at Termia City's hospital until he was forced out, he continued home-research into Aeon and even Thera biology and bioenergy. * Medic: He is skilled at creating and administering other forms of standard medication and treatments when he is unable or dosn't need to use his sonn healing. * Tactician: Although not directly involved in military roles, Rem learned a great deal about enemy movements so that he could keep in-field patients safe from harm and move them to safer ground. Category:Aliens Category:Aeons Category:Thera Category:Hybrids Category:Wingfield Royal Guards